Lemon Twist
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: SEQUEL TO LEMON TWIST! A little DxS fluff in this, but this time we get the love story of a lonely man named Reed... OCxOC! Please read!


**I do not own DP! But I do own Megan *snickers* and Reed! Oh, also do not own Lemon Twist! Enjoy the sequel to Vanilla twist! **

A man exited from Reed's Refreshing Restraunt sighed as he saw the two lovers have a moment. His blue eyes swiveled to his lemon twist ice cream cone as he remembered the one puppy love he had like that...

FLASHBACK

"Aww! It's adorable!" squealed Megan as she lifted an adorable orange kitten from the bright blue box. Reed smiled and rubbed his neck adorably.

"Do you like it?" he asked sheepishly. Megan's pale blue eyes met his ones.

"Like it? No. I LOVE IT!" she cried out in joy as she wrapped her arms around Reed. His face grew warm as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you! I'll name him..." She looked at the small creature, who was currently sitting on a thick book. Megan lifted up the kitten to reveal the author. Her lips curved upward into a grin.

"Ron John Jr.! Or RJJ for short!" she declared as she snuggled the orange kitten. RJJ purred and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Aww... Thanks again Reed! This is the best 14th birthday ever!" Her blue eyes lit up in thought. She quickly dragged him over to the old piano.

"Want to play the piano?"

"Nah... I rather-"

"Play the song for me? Please?" /Oh no... Not the puppy eyes!/ thought Reed. But to his dismay, she did it. Her eyes began to water as her lips formed an obvious pout.

"RJJ would want you too..." she trailed off. She held up the small kitten, who mewed softly. Reed hung his blonde head in admission.

"Fine... " He slowly sauntered over to the piano as he set RJJ on the perch.

"Let me guess... Lemon Twist?" Reed grinned as he played the first note.

"You should know by now..." he laughed as he began to play Lemon Twist. Megan began to hum along.

"Love that song!" A faint voice was heard from the kitchen.

"CAKE TIME!" yelled her mom. Megan's eyes lit up.

"Ooo... CAKE! Come on!"

He rubbed his neck nervously; "I've got something to say to you after cake time..." Megan nodded as she grabbed his hand and ran out the door. Reed's black sneakers skidded to a stop.

"Uh- Megan..." he said while his finger pointed upward. Megan looked up and blushed vividly.

"Eh..." Reed chuckled softly as his rough hand cupped her soft chin.

"It would be a shame to break tradition..." His blue eyes found their way to her nervous ones.

"True...Even if it is three months after Christmas... I-" A pair of lips interrupted her as she dropped her forgotten music, and melted away into bliss. The mischievous mistletoe winked at them as it hung from the kitchen door perch.

END FLASHBACK

Reed collapsed onto the oak bench as tears sprang to his eyes. 23 years. 23 years since she had left for collage. 23 years since she stopped responding. 23 years since... Since his last first kiss. A cough interrupted his solitary thoughts.

"Yes..." he grunted as he stared at his forgotten lemon twist ice cream cone.

"Let me guess... Lemon Twist?" His mouth dropped as he quickly looked up.

"Me-Megan?" Megan grinned widely and nodded.

"Oh! Hang on a second..." she said as she ran back to her baby blue slug bug. A brown carrier was mewing as she set it down. Megan picked up a full-grown orange cat and petted it.

"RJJ missed you..." she laughed. Reed immediately stood up and hugged both the cat and her.

"It's been 23 years..." he whispered hoarsely. Megan nodded and whispered,

"23 years of missing this place... 23 years since..." She laughed quietly. "23 years since I wanted to do this. Down you go RJJ!" RJJ meowed and hopped out of her arms. Her blue eyes then swiveled to his as she placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"I waited 23 years for this..." she trailed off as she kissed her chapped lips onto his. Reed dropped his Lemon Twist as it was his turn to melt away into bliss.

Away in the distance, Sam cooed at the sight.

"Aww... Aren't they adorable lovebirds?" she said softly as she jabbed Danny in the side.

"Yea... But do you know what's even more lovable?" His baby blue eyes pierced hers. Sam pale cheeks blushed.

"Uh, what...?" she asked slowly. Danny grinned.

"You JUST LOSING THE GAME! HAHA!" cried Danny in triumph.

"NOOO!" cried Sam in defeat. Her combat boots skidded in the dewy grass as she chased after a pair of red and white sneakers. Meanwhile, a pair of fuzzy black crocs nuzzled against a pair of black sneakers.

"I'm really in the mood for a Lemon Twist..." trailed off Megan as she looked hopefully into Reed's eyes. He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"My treat! Last one there buys!" he cried as he took off running.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE BUYING!" laughed Megan as she quickly caught up to Reed. "Well, prepare to buy..." She smirked triumphantly as she skidded into first place in front of Reed's Refreshing Reasutruant.

"I win." she smirked as he held open the door for her.

"Yea? Alright, two Lemon Twists with a pair of united lovebirds coming right up!"

**TADAAA! You like? Review please! **


End file.
